omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Sunstrider
Drake Sunstrider, better known as simply Drake, is one of the longest recurring characters in the series, first appearing in Omega III: Dark Resurrection as a contestant, in the 2860 AΩX The Chronicles of the Sword Tournament. Since then he has gone on to become an Oblivion Hero in Omega IV: Oblivion, and one of the main supporting characters in Omega V: Redemption. =Description= Appearance As a child, Drake was like any other dark elf child born into the Sunstrider Royal Family. Shortly after The Chronicles of the Sword Tournament (2860 AΩX), his form was completely morphed by a mysterious amulet he wears on his neck. His skin changed from green to a pale white. Personality When Drake first appeared in The Chronicles of the Sword Tournament (2860 AΩX) as a contestant very little was known of his history. He stayed to himself, and only showed some kindness to Lin Izan, who was competing against him. After captivity on Oblivion, Drake began to open up, to show his true self as a warrior who was able to adapt to most situations and take a leadership role or vehicle operator when needed. He is calm and collected at all times, unless confronted with his estranged brother Hawk's hotheadedness. =Storyline= Early Life Childhood From the time of birth the ancients of the Dark Elf race prophesized a many great things for the young Prince of the Dark Elf Clan of Sunstriders. As time progressed, the young Drake enhanced his powers and skills and threatened to take the inheritance of the Sunstrider Royal Family which was originally intended for his older brother, Hawk, and would recieve an heirloom passed down for generations to the kings of the tribe. Under the training of the Lord Damien, a knighted nobleman in the Dark Elf Court, he was pronounced the true heir to the crown. On the night of the passing of the torch, the heirloom was stolen through a time vortex. After the theft of the heirloom, Drake turned to the wilderness and traveled the land. It is currently unknown how he lost one eye and attained a mechanical eye, and its unique connection to a collection of daggers he stole from the Sunstrider Dynasty Vault. ]] Dark Resurrection The Chronicles of the Sword (2860 AΩX) During his travels of the world, word came to his attention of a tournament called The Chronicles of the Sword Tournament (2860 AΩX). Interested in the tournament, Drake signed up and participated in the tournament. Upon arrival, he along with his competition were each prompted to select the battle style for the first round. The selected choice was a 4 verse 4 match between Team Alpha and Team Beta, of which Drake was drafted to Team Beta. The match overall was quite silent as the candidates were idle watching the power match between Albel Nox and Raizen Toshira. Eventually The Judge Master called time, and by the unanimous decision of the three judges of Round one (Judge Master, Berial, and Rein). Round two was instantly begun with some team shifting, causing the formations of Team Alpha II and Team Beta II, where Drake was drafted onto Team Beta II and began showing small signs of fight when he interrupted Raizen’s fight with Karu Takahashi. He was then prompted by Raizen to take on Albel, but was cut short by the time being called, and Team Beta II being declared the winner with two points added to the score, while Team Alpha II received one. The next day Round three commenced, in two verse two style. Drake found himself paired off with the mysterious Lin Izan, who up until this point had remained in the background. Withing minutes of the match commencing, Lin Izan was knocked out by Albel, Leaving Drake to fight Porto, and Albel by himself. Feeling pity for his former student, Damien, who was in the stands with Sin began making comments about Drake’s unfair situation, and was urged into the arena by Sin to lend Drake a helping hand, which helped Drake receive one point, while his opponents received two. This one point addition to Drake’s score propelled him to a three way tie for second place. After distributing points to the winners of the 3rd match, the Judge Master brought out a chest containing eight Kimera Armlets. He ordered each participant to equip one and point their amulets at their respective partners, which unlocked a secret Jogress-Fusion merging each team into one being. In the case of Drake, he was paired off with Lin Izan, and jogressed into Drian. However just as Drian and Raike began their fight, Alborto (Fusion of Albel and Porto) stepped in the middle having already disposed of his opponent. The battle between Drian and Alborto heated up, until Raike called Alborto off and took his place as Drian’s opponent. However just as the fight between Drian and Raike could take off, Alborto returned to attacking Drian, causing the fight between them to pick up again, stalling Drian from fighting Raike. This stall caused the round to end, and Drian and Raike to end in a tie. Immediately following the end of Round four, in another four verse four match. Drake instantly set his eyes on Lin Izan, as his target of the round. However his plan for a quick victory were smashed as Lin Izan showed her true fighting skills and proved a worthy adversary to Drake. The battle ended in a draw as both fighters went from their respective techniques of time and shadow to hand and hand combat, but were both awarded an extra point for phenomenal fighting. With that the fighting for the day ended, to allow participants a chance to rest up and await Round 6 the following day. The next day passed without the start of Round six. That night, Lin Izan approached Drake to talk over matters. It turned out both enjoyed the previous battle immensely, and considered each other worthy opponent. Before she left, she made the request to not use their special powers in the next match they are pitted against each other in, and to not allow Albel to win. Drake never formally agreed to these terms, but in his mind he had agreed to not allow Albel a victory to the championship so easily. However, this feat would not be easily attained as Drake was knocked out early in Round six, by Albel Nox, however he was elevated into the semi-finals by tying for second place with Porto. With the stakes so high, he vowed to not accept another defeat again. Moments later the semi-finals were under way with Drake battling Porto for a chance in the finals and the final victory. After another well fought battle, Drake had defeated Porto and secured his slot in the final round. However victory was not to be his, the two battled themselves into a draw, and were forced to select representatives to fight in their place. Albel Nox, was replaced by his lord Coresatsuno Siphondel, Emperor of Edge, and after much relunctance on Drake’s part, Raizen Toshira was his replacement. During the final fight between the two arch enemies, the Judge Master interrupted and stole the Dragovian Sword and revived his powers as Belial imprisoned tournament participants and spectators on Oblivion in prison. Oblivion Chronicles Oblivion After two years of captivity in the Kuatch Prison, where Drake spent his time harvesting a new found power from an orb of energy that mysteriously appeared to him shortly after arrival. Over time the orb manifested into an amulet that he now wears on his neck. While the amulet enhanced his powers greatly, the power came at the cost of a severe change in his appearance. His green skin had turned into a pale white. Drake shrugged it off as a reaction his body went through. A year later, he was freed from captivity by a man known as Genesis, who freed him and many of his opponents from The Chronicles of the Sword (2860 AΩX) Tournament along with some new faces. The group traveled back to Genesis’ castle where they were refreshed from two years spent in Belial’s jail. .]] Spira Revelations While traveling with the prisoners of Oblivion and Genesis, Drake came face to face with his older brother Hawk, and immediately launched into a deadly battle of daggers and guns flying everywhere. Both brothers appeared evenly matched, and came close to nearly hitting members of the Oblivion group many times. In a last ditch effort, Drake summoned a time vortex to suck Hawk into and seal him in. However the young Sunstrider underestimated his powers and was also sucked into the vortex. After getting out of the vortex, Murmax, Scion of Chronon toyed with them for a short while before forcing them through the gate to Earth. Journey to Filgaia After being ejected from the vortex, Drake and Hawk found themselves back on Spira, and the rest of the Oblivion group gone. The two went back to the portal Drake took to reach Spira, and discovered it was activated, and were both sucked in. Upon arrival on the other side of the portal, Drake realized they were on the planet Earth, a planet he had recently visited with the Oblivion group. After tracing the dagger Drake gifted to a young girl Scout in the group to a place not far from their location, the brothers were reunited with the group. Soon after meeting the group again, Drake was charged with the duty of piloting a vehicle Genesis gave Drake at the first meeting on Oblivion, which was since modified by Drake into an air vessel capable of space travel. After the group assassinated the president of a Earth nation, they took off in Drake's ship which he named Ragnarok Mark II. The ship upon leaving Earth's atmosphere was sucked into a portal Drake believed was created by Murmax to guide him on his quest. However he was mistaken and they ended up in the Armegdron Galaxy. Upon Genesis' order they landed on the only level three planet in the galaxy, AME004. After landing, the group was forced back into the ship by tidal wave attack created by Phrax, Scion of Marine. After flying around the planet trying to avoid damage, they finally crashed into the water. Drake attempted repairs to theRagnarok Mark II, while coming close many times to fighting Hawk again. Finally after much frustration Murmax reappeared and reminded them of their mission. Drake completed repairs, to the ship only to have the ship thrown back into turmoil by Cyrax, Scion of Gravitation , and later destroyed by Phrax's megatsunami, while Phalanx, Scion of Space teleported them back to Earth in the middle of a bank robbery in New York City. During the robbery, the Oblivion group was captured by the NYC Police, and put in jail under charges of armed robbery to a bank. In the end Genesis, was able to frame the crime on Drake, thus freeing everyone else. However Hawk realizing his need for his younger brother in the mission broke Drake out of jail with the help of Eureka and her summoned creature Bahamut. They soon caught up with the group crossing the Atlantic Ocean on Earth. The group now heads for Egypt to take a portal to Filgaia with one goal in mind, to defeat Belial once and for all.Upon reaching the portal in Egypt, Temari asked the party to make a stop at Oblivion to drop her baby, Rika off with her grand parents. With a few quick adjustments, Genesis reprograms the portal to lead to Oblivion instead of Filgaia. During this short time, Drake begins to turn agitated as a result of long time possession of the amulet, and easily aggravated. Once the group came out on the other side, they were met with the sight of the basement of Belial's Fortress on Oblivion. The group decided to wait in the basement, while Temari, Genesis, and Behoimi set off to deposit the baby to Temari's family. ]] Once they left, Drake and the others set up camp, and sat down to await their comrades...however they wouldn't be sitting for long. For within the depths of the basement lurked Behemoth, who wanted to extract revenge on the party for their destruction of Imperial City, during their escape from Oblivion. Before they knew it, the Behemoth had attacked, and Drake and Hawk jumped into to counter the sudden attack. The two brothers tried their best to stop the beast from attacking their fellow party members, and were forced to work together. During the battle Drake felt a strange flow of energy pump into his body from the amulet, and kicked him into his mutated form, a fire being. Engulfed by the fire, Drake discovered new found powers and strength and forced Hawk to leave the Behemoth to himself, and protect the party members. Hawk reluctantly agreed to the plan and got to work attacking the Behemoth Minions.. Genesis and the others returned and joined the battle against the Behemoth, after the battle, feeling completely wasted, Drake decided to stay to the background and let destiny run it's course. The hunt for Belial after arriving on Filgaia was rather short, as she appeared in front of the party and teleported the party to mysterious space station leaving Genesis behind for her sinister plans. Life at Quartz For the next year, Drake, Hawk, Lilith, and various other party members lived on the Space Station Quartz and were able to purchase a small spaceship. They soon found themselves living the lives of pirates, and on the side worked for the space station. During his off time from commanding the pirate ship, Drake spent time with Hawk learning to pilot Mobile Suits. Everything seemed to be going well, but the mystery of Genesis' disappearance plagued Drake greatly. Redemption Malkuth Empire Invasion One year following the events at Filgaia, the S.A.T.A.N. Tournament Final is underway between, Bloodshock and Leviticus. In attendance of the finals were Drake and his older brother Hawk, who were greeted by an old friend Ruen from the Oblivion Party days. After a quick fight, Leviticus is declared victory. However the fun didn't end right there as intended, directly following the match, the Malkuth Empire attacks the Space Station Quartz where the finals were held. Withing moments of the invasion's beginning, Drake and Hawk began fighting the invasion off with new found friends, and new powers. After a long fought battle across the entire colony ship, Drake and Hawk returned to the Arena floor, where they are met by Jack Curtiss, Colonel of the Malkuth Army Division. After a small fight against his suicide parachuter team, the party close in on Jack, only to be surprised by a sudden phone call from Jack's mother calling him home. After Jack leaves the station, the party is joined by Scout and Excel. However the time spent in the arena is minimal as the party is forced to evacuate to the Pirate Ship belonging to Drake, Scout and Hawk to escape a crumbling Quartz Station. Having loaded the mobile suits into the ship, the party takes off to escape the destruction, but are shot down by Malkuth Empire Motherships, which send the party down to a jungle planet in an escape pod, while Drake and Hawk stay behind in the mobile suits to buy the party time to escape. After ensuring the party is safely on the planet, the brothers begin the steady descent to the planet while defending themselves from the Malkuth fighter ships attacking them. Upon landing, Drake meets Ruen and finds the party in disarray and scattered. Ruen reveals to Drake and Raizen the disc that Genesis gave him before entering Filgaia a year ago, with the cryptic message to deliver the disc to the 'right one'. Drake and Ruen explore the jungle to hunt for other members, while Hawk stays at the site of the escape pod. During the search for members of the party, Drake and Ruen locate Lex engaged in a fight with a mutated Zoro in Spectre form. The two old friends decide to teach Lex and Zoro a lesson in fighting, and use their time and gravity powers to make their point. Prior to Transformation back to Dark Elf]] After the lesson concludes, Drake and Raizen begin grilling and asking Leviticus to explain how he knows intimate details of the party's relationships and special nicknames for one another. During the interrogation, Leviticus is captured by the natives of the planet. Luckily Scout saves Leviticus, now known as Logan from the natives, and the group begins to make the journey back to the escape pod crash site. Back at the camp, an old face appears, Karu Takahashi from the The Chronicles of the Sword (2860 AΩX) tournament. After a bit of conversation, the party slowly drifts off to sleep. The next day, Drake, Ruen, Scout and Hawk confer on the reunion of the old Oblivion heroes, they decide they must work together to protect the party from danger until the cause for the union was known. During the conference, the four hear a battle raging and run back to discover Malkuth has attacked with an army vaster then ever seen before in history. The Oblivion zeros and their new found friends battle the empire, until finally Drake is able to force the party to flee while Hawk, Ruen and himself hold off the forces. After destroying the forces, they rejoin the party at a beach where they are pitted against the second wave. During the invasion, Logan and Drake commandeer a enemy ship, and load the party in, and leave the planet, Shiron. Upon leaving the atmosphere, they are drawn into the enemy mothership, where it is revealed Logan has the artifact the empire desires, the Frozen Flame. The party is then interrogated, on Logan and the Frozen Flame. After the interrogation, they are freed by Logan and escape the clutches of Aurelius, and his soldiers, on board an enemy ship, and arrive back at Quartz, after the mothership mysteriously blows up. Back at Quartz, the party finds Logan, who mysteriously arrived back to the station on his own. Drake is given the x-tracker by Axel, and discovers a large Malkuth base of operations in the Quartz Administrative Office. The party bursts into the office and attacks the base. After a long battle, the station is cleared of all enemy soldiers. The party then decides to go down to Auldrant and finish the empire off, and discover their purpose. Drake and company take off in the stolen Malkuth ship for Auldrant. As per Logan's orders, Drake self destructs the ship upon entering the atmosphere, and parachutes with the party into the ocean. The party swim to land where they discover Choral Castle, where they set up base for the night. While the party is delved in their own dramas, Drake ventures into the attic, and discovers a Crest of the Sunstrider Family, and books upon books on the topic of Fomicry, and other various topics. The next morning the party crosses the border of Kaitzur with the help of Lexie and Aerith's bodies, and into the forest. During the journey, Drake and the others part ways with Hawk, Raizen and Excel, who believe Logan's leadership skills are lacking. Return to Oblivion After sneaking past all the border guards, the main party comes face to face with Albedo who transports them to Genesis' castle on Oblivion. The group is met there by Mephisto who reunited the group with Hawk and company, and informed that the Celestial Guardians required their help. Upon entering Genesis' castle, Drake and company meet an old friend, long believed dead, Damien. After getting over the shock of meeting his old mentor and the party signaling readiness to go on, the party, Damien included traveled to the other side of the large river, where Ruen stole a boat to continue on to Belial's fort. Once at the fort, the party used the transport gate to warp to Elicoor. The Elicoorian War Upon arrival on the planet, Drake and the others were captured by the Airyglyph military, and later broken out by Nel of the Aquios Kingdom. During the escape Nel explained she required the assistance of the party, who were believed to be engineers from another country, in completing a deadly weapon. At the same time, two of Nel's servants were captured by Airyglyph forces, prompting the party to run to the aid of Nel (who went after them alone), to rescue them all. After rescuing Nel and her comrades from Airyglyph, Drake and company made their way to the castle. Upon reaching the castle, the party began analyzing their Runology weapon, and concluded copper would be required to improve the design. During the copper retrieval from an Airyglyph cave, the party encounters and temporarily defeats Gabranth. Once back to Aquios, Drake and the party are informed of Airyglyph's plans to attack the following day. That night Drake and company prepared for the upcoming war, but nothing could prepare them for what came that day, in the form of child soldiers. Disgusted by the tactics of both sides, Drake led a small group of the party members to only knock out the children in the war, and kill the adults. As the party closed in on the battle against Duke Vox, he was suddenly killed by a Malkuth spaceship. Escaping Elicoor Back at the Castle,the Hawk is reunited with his boss, Maria Traydor, the Leader of Quark, an anti-federation group. After a lengthy discussion they decided it best to take the Thunder Arrow, Aquios's weapon, to break the Malkuth air defense and get to the Diplo. During the talks, it was revealed the Malkuth was going after a very valuable and powerful orb kept by the Aquios. Drake and the party went and stopped the Malkuths from stealing it, and sent a small group to Airglyph to request the Dragon Brigade to bring the Thunder Arrow far enough to attack the Malkuth ships, giving the party a chance to escape. After a lengthy walk through the desert, and back again, the party made its way to retrieve the dragon known as Crosell. After defeating Crossel in battle, the party loads the Thunder Arrow onto Crossel and defeats the Malkuth, long enough to be sent to the Diplo, where Drake rejoins the crew for duties to help assess damage after the battle. It is then revealed Malkuth holds hostage Oblivion Warrior, Temari. Drake and the others return to the Kirsla Training Facility, and battle Aurelius for their friend and win with the help of Gabranth, who sends the enemy running. Battle Against Strife After getting everything settled, Maria sends Drake and party out after Malkuth to end the fight for good. The Diplo docks on the Space Station Celeste, where Emperor Strife is docked with his ship Zeus. After sneaking aboard the Zeus using cardboard box disguises, the party is captured by the enemy, but quickly escape using ketchup of all things, and Damien vanishes. After escaping the enemy prison cell, they go after Chester, the prime minister of Malkuth, and kill him with very little problem. Drake and the others then proceed to attack Strife. At the end of the battle, Strife is killed, and it is revealed by Belias that he was corrupted by the Time Devourer, Aphrodite who now lays inside Logan. During the death of Aphrodite, Drake is able to evolve to the advance level jobs of Hell Knight, Dread Necromancer and MS Advanced Pilot. After Belias explains about the Time Devourer's three parts, mind, body and soul, and issues a new Celestial Guardian, Bandit Keith to guide the group. Bandit Keith suggests the group escape the exploding Zeus space craft, and make their way to his home in America on Planet Earth. However on the way, Drake and the others crash land on a planet called Liberty. Drake gets to work fixing the ship, while the others explore the area. The Scions Demise Upon arriving on Earth, Drake and party descended to Los Vegas, and spent a little time gambling before getting down to business. Drake and the party were led by Bandit Keith and his friend JBL to dig in the desert, and unearth a labyrinth leading to a temple. At the temple Bandit Keith and JBL instructed Gabranth to stab Logan extracting Aphrodite into a chalice. After which Gabranth challenges Logan to a one on one duel to show who is greater. The duel was cut short by Toxin, Scion XII. Who was quickly defeated by Drake and the other party members, leaving Gabranth to resume the duel, this time against the party. As the battle intensified, Gabranth went to trance mode, then weapon mode before finally absorbing the Frozen Flame, and killing Murmax in the process. As Gabranth ascended to God status, Drake decided to stand and keep fighting to protect the world with his friends. As hope seemed totally lost, Scions Knox and Fox defeated Gabranth and left taking Aphrodite with them. As the party healed Bandit Keith explained that all that remains is Yiazmat before Time Devourer is back, and that he was taking them to Genesis' grave to retrieve a key to use at the temples holding parts of a seal to release Yiazmat. Thier task was to kill Yiazmat before it could unite with it's other parts. However inside the coffin wasn't a corpse, but rather Exodus. As things were about to be made clear, Phalanx appeared and teleported everyone to Spira, where Keeley was placed under medical attention from her wounds from Logan/Exile. During the night, Drake meets Kramer who begins calling him Jerry. Destruction Time Traveling Adventures After the end of the Redemption events, Hawk and company were sent hurdling through time. One of the stops made was to Filgaia, where Maria gave birth to twins and leaped back into their time traveling adventures. =Relationships= Family *Oberon Sunstrider - Drake's Father *Titania Sunstrider - Drake's Mother *Hawk Sunstrider - Drake's brother * Melanie Sunstrider - Drake's sister-in-law and Hawk's Wife. Drake never had a chance to meet her, due to her unfortunate death early in life by a robber while Hawk was away. * Caleb Sunstrider - Drake's unborn nephew, and son of Hawk. Caleb was killed in a miscarriage when his mother was murdered by a robber. Friends *Damien - Drake's childhood mentor that taught him much of the combat he uses today. *Fate - a young girl Drake met when Ruen took her in. *Ruen - met Drake during the Oblivion travels, and became close friends in Omega 5. *Scout - a friend of Drake's from the very beginning of the Oblivion adventure. The two continued on after as pirates and officers of Scout's sister,Maria Traydor's crew. *Stryker - Vigilante of the Light, and servant and friend to Drake. *Temari - another friend from the Oblivion days. Associates *Maria Traydor - Drake's employer following the events of the Oblivion adventure. *The Omega V: Redemption Party. *The Omega IV: Oblivion Party. Rivals *Behemoth *Gabranth *Murmax =Classes= Omega 3: Dark Resurrection Dark Knight Job Class: dark knight Weapon Type: 2h sword Weapon Name:excalibur Skills/Magic: ●Divide and Conquer - sword splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. ●Command Line - Sword is manipulated on voice command without owner touching it Limit Break:Rage of Destiny - In dire need Command line and Divide and Conquer can merge into one attack and multiply into as many swords as it desires and attack the opponent on with out user input, exploding on impact. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. Sage Job Class:sage Weapon Type:quaterstaff Weapon Name:Flame of Destiny Skills/Magic: ●Time Freeze-freeze time ●Hasten - speed time ●normalize - normalize time ●slow - slow it down ●Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) Limit Break: Daggers from Hell: opponent is locked in time as several daggers crop up all around, vital areas of body (neck, head, heart, down there >.> ect.) and fly at the enemy. (time unfreezes on contact* Omega 4: Oblivion Necromancer Job Class: necromancer Weapon Type: scimatar Weapon Name*: Excalibur Weapon Picture*: Skills/Magic**: -Divide and Conquer - a dagger in thrown at the opponent and splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. -Command Line - the dagger(s) is/are manipulated on voice command without owner touching it -Time Freeze-freeze time -Hasten - speed time -normalize - normalize time -slow - slow it down -Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) (auto) - Skeletal Reckoning - summons a band of undead warriors that take the form of dragons, or undead warriors -Summoning of Ages - allows for Drake to reach into time and grab various objects and weapons in a time of need. (usable in battle once under strong circumstances) Limit Break: Blades of Time: Drake grips the scimitar and a crimson red aura forms around it as, the blade multiplies in divide and conquer fashion, and go flying at the enemy with an auto flare of time spell. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the blades to strike (blades time field increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). Blades will continue pursuit until contact is definitely made. Hell Knight Job Class: Dark Knight----> Hell Knight Weapon Type: scimatar ----> 2H Sword Weapon Name*: Excalibur Skills/Magic**: - Divide and Conquer - a dagger in thrown at the opponent and splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. - Command Line - the dagger(s) is/are manipulated on voice command without owner touching it - Time Freeze-freeze time - Hasten - speed time - normalize - normalize time - slow - slow it down - Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) (auto) - Berserk - causes body to expotentially grow more powerful and capable of releasing fire balls, and shadow elemental spells. (can be used in dire need in junction with limit break in hell knight mode) Limit Break: Blades of Time: Drake grips the scimitar and a crimson red aura forms around it as, the blade multiplies in divide and conquer fashion, and go flying at the enemy with an auto flare of time spell. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the blades to strike (blades time field increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). Blades will continue pursuit until contact is definitely made. Omega 5: Redemption Nightmare Job Class: Dark Knight Hell Knight ---> Nightmare Weapon Type: Zweihander Sword ---> Zwehander Sword --> 2 Zweihander Swords Weapon Name: Excalibur ---> Excalibur --> Dual Excalibur Techs/Magic: Divide and Conquer - sword splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones.* Command Line - Sword is manipulated on voice command without owner touching it* Time Freeze-freeze time* Hasten - speed time* normalize - normalize time* slow - slow it down* Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact)* Limit Break:Blades of Time - Drake grips the scimitar and a crimson red aura forms around it as, the blade multiplies in divide and conquer fashion, and go flying at the enemy with an auto flare of time spell. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the blades to strike (blades time field increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). Blades will continue pursuit until contact is definitely made. True Necromancer Job Class: Necromancer ---> Dread Necromancer --> True Necromancer Weapon Type: Quarter Staff ---> Chained Sickle ---> Spirit Staff Weapon Name: Fiery Heart ----> Igniting Flame ---> Fiery Heart Techs/Magic: Vulcan's Rage: a crimson red energy blast extends out of Drake's palm to strike a Flare of Pain = big aoe type spell (area of effect) surrounds enemies in a vortex of flames that induce pain Eternal Rage = flames erupts fromt he grounds in boiling molten geyers Crimson Rain = mass of dark clouds cover the area raining fire down on the enemies Flame Strike = caster holds his arm towards the enemy and a flash of fire erupts attacking its target Gravija - controls gravity of an object to be attracted to enemy Gravitational Doom - binds enemy to surface unable to move. Chromium Aura: Drake's mystery amulet's powers & abilities unknown. Limit Break: Bonds of Revenge - The chained sickle wrap the enemy in the scalding hot chains and force the enemy down to his/her knees in agony, thus inducing the chains to erupt in flames burning the enemy, injecting a orb of flame into the heart or core of enemy, causing an implosion of searing pain and suffering. Ultimate MS Pilot Job Class: MS Pilot ----> MS Advanced Pilot --> Ultimate MS Pilot Weapon Type: Gyan ----> R-Jarja --> Gundam Deathscythe Hell =Excalibur= Excalibur was first introduced in The Chronicles of the Sword (2860 AΩX) as a 2H Sword for Drake. During captivity on Oblivion, Drake discovered a part of a gem to revive his people's power supply, and was able to use some of it's power to transform the Excalibur 2H Sword into a Scimitar to act as a medium to control time. While on Quartz, during training Drake's weapon morphed again into a Zweihander sword. =Trivia= * Drake has used the techs/magic Divide and Conquer, Hasten, Slow, Flare of Time, Time Freeze, Normalize, Command Line, , Berserk, Skeletal Reckoning, Summoning of Ages, and Chromium Aura. * Drake has use the limit breaks Rage of Destiny, Daggers from Hell and Blades of Time. * Drake has used the Special Skills Aerial, Alteration, Demi Force, Evil Force, Nova Force, Invisibility and Hyper Speed. Category:Dark Elves Category:Time Category:Filgaians Category:Dark Resurrection Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:2842 AΩX Births